The Other Adam
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Adam Park is not just the shy, and quiet kid everyone thinks he is. He's got a musical talent that he's been keeping secret until Rocky finds out. And with the help of Adam's baby sister, her and Rocky try to make sure that Adam's talent is brought out so it can shine! Includes OFC. See notes inside.


**A/N:** I've had this in my head since last time I saw Eyeshine in concert. So, I'm finally getting it down. This one is a human!AU meaning their not Rangers. All usual subjects acquired for here. Including Al because I'm digging her with Rocky. She's my OFC for this particular verse. Couplings include: TomKat, Tanya/Adam, and of course Rocky/Al but not right away. Don't be surprised if other Rangers make an appearance.

**The Other Adam:  
**By: LOSTrocker

**Prologue: Rocky Finds Out:**

The first time Rocky DeSantos heard it he thought the song was coming from the radio. Then when he stopped in the Park's hall way, just a few feet from his best friend's room he realized that it was not only Adam singing but playing as well. Rocky had to take a minute. Since when did Adam Park, the shy, quiet kid know how to play the guitar or let alone sing. It caused Rocky to smirk. That was Adam. He had this terrible habit of keeping things like this to himself. Rocky found himself nodding his head along to the rhythm. It was actually pretty good. That wasn't a surprise though.

"Rocky, is that you?"

Rocky nearly jumped out of his skin. When he turned around only to face Adam's little sister Alexandra he relaxed some.

Al smiled at him. "I thought that was you can recognize your heavy steps anywhere."

Rocky laughed. "Are you implying that I'm fat?" he joked.

Al rolled her eyes. "You? Fat?" Rocky was far from it. He was tall, with muscle that came from years of practicing the martial arts. "So, what's up?"

"Sorry, didn't mean just waltz in, the door was open." Rocky explained himself as he gestured downstairs. In other words it wasn't locked. Angel Grove was infamous for being a place where it's citizens have to believe they didn't have to secure their home. The crime rate was very low. It made Rocky a little uneasy sometimes because there were times when Alexandra or Al rather liked to stay home alone. He made a mental note to talk with Adam about trying to keep their house locked. It wouldn't bother him much if their parents were home but that was a subject that had yellow duct tape around it. It wasn't their parents were bad or anything like that it was just, well, they were busy always away on some business affair leaving Adam not only the role of big brother but sometimes dad too.

"You never need an invite Rocko. You know that." Al assured him.

"Yeah, I know." he replied with a smile. "To answer your question though, I'm just coming by to see if you guys want to meet up with the others for some smoothies at The Juice Bar."

"That's sounds great. Are you sure you guys wouldn't mind me tagging along?" Al asked him.

"Duh, of course not!" Rocky told her.

Al was just as shy as Adam. The only difference was that Adam was constantly within their group, Al not as much. She didn't have to say that she felt out of place with Kat or Tanya. Rocky all ready got the jest. It was because she wasn't like them. Al wasn't into girlie things like chasing after boys, make up or clothes. She was the opposite really. It just came from hanging out with her brother all the day, and maybe himself too since her mother was AWOL. She didn't have much of a feminine figure to look up to. That's why she constantly got harassed by other girls in the school because she took on the Tom Boy look. Bulk and Skull picked on her endlessly. He's lost track the number of times he's had to play her body guard to those knuckle heads.

"Lets go get your brother." Rocky suggested.

"Give him a minute, he's not done." Al said as she reached out to grab his arm. "Almost."

"I can't believe that's your brother." Rocky whispered. "When did this start?"

Al shrugged. "I don't know."

"Then you knew?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Adam told me to say anything, not to anyone."

"Not even to me?" Rocky questioned, hurt.

"Don't take it personally Rocky," Al said. "Adam just thought you'd make fun of him or something."

"I wouldn't." Rocky tried.

"Yes, you would." Al corrected him. "I know it's not out of harm or anything. You're joking, teasing. It's what you do."

"I'm sorry." Rocky apologized.

"Don't." Al said. "When he's ready, he'll let us know."

"But he's good." Rocky insisted.

Al agreed proudly. "I know."

"He could actually do something with that." Rocky continued. "Al, we can't just have that boy coop himself up in his room with talent like that."

"What are you suggesting?" Al asked.

"We should get him a gig."

"Whoa. We?" Al didn't like the sound of this.

Rocky smirked at her. "You're not going to let me take credit for Adam's finding are you?"

Al sighed. Of course she wasn't. If Rocky took all that credit it wouldn't be fair. Besides, she was the sister. She got dips. "Fine. I'll bite. Tell me what we have to do?"

Rocky was just going to list off some things when they were interrupted. "I thought I heard talking out here." Adam peeked his head out of the door. His eyes bugged out when he saw Rocky. "How long have you been here?" He asked, worried that his best friend might have heard him.

"Not long." Rocky lied.

Adam gazed his eyes at Rocky's arm where he saw that Al had intertwined her own. It was if she was trying to stop him from going somewhere. Crap. Adam thought. That was a clear sign he heard. If he had, Rocky was playing it smooth or the best he could which Adam was grateful for. He wasn't ready for Rocky's critique. He cleared his throat though.

"What?" Al asked. Then she saw it.

Rocky did to. "Oh," Rocky said and pushed himself away from Adam's little sister and she reacted as though she was burnt, pulling away quickly. A blush crept on her cheek which Rocky didn't fail notice. He thought for a split second she was cute when she blushed.

"So…" Adam stated. "Everything okay?"

"Right as rain." Rocky promised. He tossed the invite to his best friend.

"Sure," Adam agreed.

Adam would lead the way out of the house with Rocky and his baby sister following in toe but had no idea what these two were planning for him.

**TBC…**


End file.
